By My Hands
by AceofHeartless
Summary: Pure souls and restless demons. A world unknown and yet not unfamiliar. A devil sets his sights on a boy. What will come? ((Not going to mark as complete, cause personally i hate that ,but I've abandoned this story. There will be no more updates. : Sorry y'all. )
1. Chapter 1

Crisp metallic sweetened the night air. It was always so easy, like cutting though a cake, delicately and precise. Killing was an art he'd perfected eons ago when man first walked on earth. They've all evolved to more elegant standards from beasts they had once been but none to his status. No, He was on another level no devil could hope to attain. The demon let an evil grin stretch over his face, his favorite part wasn't even killing them, no his favorite part was their souls. So beautiful, so pure he watched at it lifted up so worried and scared. He reached out for it ready to take it, add it to his growing strength when he was stopped by a loud yell. The devil clutched his teeth and turned to see his witness. A mere child of a man, he would end his life swiftly.

" You there did you see who did this?" He stood in shock, could this boy not see him? Only purest of souls couldn't see his true form. They were protected from such horrors. He couldn't help feeling joy at finding an interesting new target. Noting his uniform a plan formed so fast even he didn't know he could be so cruel." oh Officer thank goodness! Me and my best friend here we were... we just. We were just going home, returning to our shared apartment. and now " He let fake tears fall from his face " He covered me and now he's gone, oh mon dieu how will I ever let his family know. How do I even live..we were.." It was an easy lie, his victim had no room mate and implanting false memories to everyone who knew the unlucky bastard would be a snap. Tugging at this fools heart strings was simply the best as he leaned down to comfort him.

"Hey there, Don't cry 'll figure out who did this to your friend. Lets get you home and cleaned up. Let me just call for backup... Oh and I know this is lame but I do need your name for the statement. If It helps my name is Alfred Jones. I'm sorry I just got put on duty this late, they've been trying to get someone to patrol this park at night until now no one would take the job not until I was hired here. I swear I won't let this happen to any one else." Faking a sad smile the devil took his offer with a nod letting himself be helped up. In human form he was a big shorter then Alfred, ah the name it was so lovely. Such a beautiful soul he wanted to devour him whole.

" Forgive my manners I am Francis Bonnefoy. We do not...I do not live to far from here. Thank you so much Alfred for helping me." He leaned on the boy looking back at the body. He had let the soul escape though it was no real loss. He found a bright soul he intended to darken slowly before devouring, the brightest souls always darken the most beautifully.

Sooner then either expected they were inside the victims, and as far as Alfred knew, Francis's apartment too. Francis had brought them both a cup of coffee and sat down closest to his target feigning sorrow as an excuse to study him. Really this human was just a boy, he couldn't be no older then 20 at the most. Why was he a night cop in a frequent demon hunting ground no less. Then again Alfred didn't know that part.

"Alfred " he sniffed cleaning his eyes of fake tears "Forgive me but I must know what is one so young doing in such a dangerous profession. You are a child, I cannot bear knowing someone like you there in a dangerous part of this city."

" Hey now I may not look it but I'm twenty two. My father is the chief of police, my mother is a kick ass member of the army serving us proud and my one of older brothers is a sheriff back in our home town. This type of work is in my blood! Don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie. " Alfred was proud of his lineage , even if he was technically adopted into this family when he was younger but Francis didn't need to know that they weren't all his blood family because as far as he was concerned they were his loved ones no matter what. Sure he missed his real mom, he lost her so long ago he wondered if she was even still out there.

"As I said forgive me, Merely an old mans concerns for a beauty such as yourself. You're more a target then you realize Alfred. Oui, many dangerous things waiting to gobble you up. " His tone was joking and light, the way Alfred laughed at it warmed his heart a bit. Really this human was too cute. No wonder he was so pure, his heart held no hate not even after tonight his soul screamed justice not revenge. Sure Francis could strike now and eat his soul, with it bright and untainted but that was not what he liked. Francis was a master chef after all, he liked to slowly cook his food in sorrow, in pain, in rage, in lust, in pure white sin before consuming them at their darkest point.

He noticed a blush on Alfred cheeks after his laughing fit, he knew it wasn't caused from the laughter as he could see everything in the way his guest held himself and his soul was a perfect mirror to his emotions. Francis was flattered the boy was so quick to ensnare, the light pink on his face and his soul. The beginning of a crush. " Ah Alfred mon petit chaton, you are so cute. Thank you for keeping me such wonderful company. I will be fine for tonight. I will come down to the station to give my statement tomorrow I promise. We both need some rest."

Only after some convincing he would be fine did Alfred head home given an ok by his superior that it was a rough night. Of course he left Alfred with a kiss on his left cheek. To his hero it was a simple thank you an affectionate nature of his nationality but to this demon it was a mark. No one could touch his prey under risk of breaking the treaty set forth years ago by the clans.

After all, Francis has played this game before and he hasn't lost yet.

* * *

Alfred rushed into his house, his father would be working late tonight because of the murder. Of course even if he offered to stay and help he was shot down. " Of course you're not staying young man. Tonight was dangerous, you are way too inexperienced to be stationed in that area why did I ever let you talk me into bloody letting you!" Those were his dad's words before he was send home to rest and that they would talk more about it after this whole thing has settled down. Alfred wanted to be free from this pain the only one who understood him was his twin Matthew and even then Arthur treated him less like a child.

He remembered when he first met Matthew... Arthur had already been taking care of him for five years. Alfred didn't remember why their mother split them up at birth, he knew Arthur was great friends with her but he never spoke of her after she disappeared. Arthur only ever said she was very important and if anyone knew she had given birth then the twins would of been in danger. Of course Alfred only knew this because Arthur was talking to his wife when Al was but a boy and first came to stay with them.

Julie was a strong military women who loved children, they even had two sons of their own who were like brothers to him. He felt like the out cast having come so late into the family. They were all suppose to be asleep that night but he couldn't help himself he couldn't sleep and wanted someone to talk to. Alfred had listened to Arthur and Julie talking. His new mother and father.

 _" I'm not saying I don't want him here liebe, I just am concerned. Why did Amelia not leave him here with his bruder? It makes no sense. She mentioned nothing about him when she brought Matthew to us before we had our other two angels."_

 _"I know, I myself am surprised she had not brought him then as well. She had only said that it was impossible for the boys to be together at that point. Two ends of the same coin that couldn't connect is what she said. Before she left she was crying.."_

 _" I love them already Arthur, Matthew is just as much my son as Ludwig and Peter. Now Alfred is like a fresh flower to our growing family. Still it breaks my heart she could not raise her own sons. "_

 _"She has a very high position in her world, they would be in danger, if not dead by now had she not brought them here. We must love them for her. And hope one day she can give them her love too."_

 _" You're right.."_

 _" Poor Alfred this will be harder on him then Matthew who never knew her alfred... alfred,_

-ALFRED! " The bumbling cop hadn't known when he fell asleep only that his father was home and looking at him with a mix of anger and worry. "Son you should be in bed not on the couch with junk food. I hope this isn't how you comforted the victims friend. Come now lad, go to bed. It's three in the morning and we both have a proper busy day ahead of us."

" Yeah yeah, sorry pops just..had a dream about the past. I'll go to bed now." Alfred stood up, he towered over his dad now. A figure who use to seem so tall and protective. He missed being small. Before he could help himself he pulled his father into a hug. " I don't know if I ever said thank you for giving me a proper home" Arthur himself was put off by the sudden hug, he accepted it happily though hugging back with the same force. " Don't get too sappy on me or your mom will ship you back into proper police shape when she gets home. "

" Wouldn't dream of going soft on ya now pops. " He yawned mid sentence before rubbing his head. Yeah he definitely need to go to bed. Tomorrow he'd get a statement from Francis and start trying to find the creep who hurt the poor mans friend. Thinking of Francis made his heart beat ever so slightly faster. His cheek felt warm where he was kissed too, stupid french and their kisses. He can't allow himself to get too close to someone he promised to help in a rough time. That would be taking advantage of the situation and he would never in a million years stoop so low as to do something like that.

His last thought before he finally crawled into bed was that he would be the best cop the world has ever seen, he wouldn't allow himself to be corrupted by the perks and he would serve justice not blind service. With that he fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

* * *

 **Edit:: I reread this and noticed i made a lot of mistakes. I tried to fix it as much I could. I also have a bad habit of writing when i'm tired/really early in the morning before bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_" No the future doesn't scare me at all, It's more the past."_

 _" "_

 _"Maybe. heh...I dunno. I don't know about anything anymore."_

 _" "_

 _" I wonder...does...does she know how much I miss her?"_

Burning light slide in through barely open blinds. Beep, beep, beep, an alarm that never failed as Alfred rose from his bed he threatened to smash his clock before turning it off and settling for actually getting up from bed. " Atleast it seems like a nice day."

His morning ritual begun. First a quick shower, brush his teeth, make himself look beautiful and dashing before going to stuff his face with breakfast. Picking up a hairbrush he talked into it like a phone " Hello? 911, there's a handsome guy in my bathroom. Oh wait it's just me." he winked to himself as he brushed his hair back and put on a serious face. " Jones. Alfred Jones. I prefer my drinks shaken not stirred." as he was about to break out into an awesome rendition of secret agent man his father yelled that breakfast was ready. " We'll met again Mr. Powers." Alfred whispered before finishing up and getting dressed to meet his dad at the table.

"The smell of fresh brewed coffee caught his nose as he stepped into the kitchen. " Morning dad." Alfred was fast to grab a cup of it before sitting down to eat. His dad never made breakfast often anymore imagine his surprise to see some of his favorite foods on his plate. "You didn't have to do this.." Arthur raised his eye brow about to deny it when Alfred cut him short of even a breath "and before you say anything I know this is because of last night. I'm fine pops. I didn't even see the guy or how it happened I walked over to see our witness standing over his friend on the verge of tears and covered in blood. The worst I got last night was the smell of it. Sulfur and blood. It was gross. " He really was a bit shaken up after seeing a dead body for the first real time on duty. It didn't matter anyway since he had a duty to protect and having to comfort Francis made it easy to forget just what he saw. Francis,god he had to put that poor man through a lot today having him tell the story. He wished he could give him more time. Police work wasn't so nice to people though.

"Don't be stupid, you're easier to read then a children's book Alfred. Eat up and feel better. I won't pester you more about it. Just let me know if you do need time." Arthur shook his head with a sigh, /my son is stubborn and WAIT Sulfur? no no i'm just overthinking things it was most likely the weapon that had it on it. Then again the victim had what looked like knife wounds not gun wounds, even then what gun would have that much sulfur to leave a strong smell over the blood. How did Alfred even know what sulfur smelt like? Then again his...no no Alfred was but a boy then! He wouldn't have any memories of his mother that vivid. He probably learned it in training to be able to recognize dangerous smells to prevent possible lethal situations./ A small bit a pride hit him that his son learned a lot before joining his force. It still didn't help still the small worry at the borders of his mind.

Breakfast past soon, both moving along to finish getting ready before heading into the station. Arthur had to be there early each morning, being the boss was stressful, with plenty of paper work each morning and night. Rinse and repeat. Sighing he waved bye to his son then started on his paper work. Meanwhile Alfred had to go set up for his talk with Francis, He also had to start contacting members of the victims family in to give his condolences as well as make sure no one had any reason to hurt the man ruling this a simple mugging and nothing more. He hated this part of the job knowing he'd have to break the bad news. Seriously he thought it'd be a while till something like this happened yet the gods have seen fit to test him. One week working for his dad and boom death case. A knock made him remember what he was suppose to be doing. Putting on a soft smile he opened the door and welcomed Francis inside telling him to take a seat. Alfred sat on the other side getting his own paperwork straightened with a pen ready. " Thanks for coming in so early Mr. Bonnefoy. I know it's hard. Your full cooperation will help us in catching the son of a bitch who did this to your friend. "

Francis leaned forward in his chair " Of course Officer. Please though call me Francis." he had spent most of night using more magic then he should of for this ruse. Something about Alfred drew him in. All night he never rested, not that he slept anyway, he had to take two souls early to keep his strength up from using magic to fix up his new home. Although easy to alter memories and paper, he didn't think that his victim was as loved as he was. He was a stupid bastard who isolated himself from people, it was kind of sad if Francis was honest. Feeling all the emotions of people who personally knew him. Didn't matter now as far as they knew, Francis was the mans best friend, worked together, lived together, were like brothers. He can't believe he's doing so much for one soul; then again as he was in the presence of Alfred and feeling the radiance of it. It seemed all the more worthy to wait for his soul." I will tell you all that I can. It was late, we were celebrating my promotion where we worked. He joked about getting a penthouse. He was drunk the stupid man" He brought out the water works " Moi cannot even remember what was said next thing I knew there was blood everywhere, my friend was.. I'm sorry I do not even have a description to give you. I spent all night trying to think of what he looked like before I gave up to sleep."

Francis was a brilliant actor if he said so himself. His body language the best, he had Alfred eating out of the palm of his hand, already on the other side comforting the devil again his report written yet forgotten. " It's ok buddy. Come on now. Francis we will get the guy. He's sure to mess up again and when he does justice will be served. You've been more then helpful. Here this is my number. Any more information please come contact me. I will be there any time day or night. " The devil smiled softly taking his card and putting it away for later. " Merci Alfred. I do hope I can be more help in the future. Would you see me out? I'm afraid I got lost easily getting in here even with being directed and seeing as I have to go to work soon and break the news to my boss and coworkers I shouldn't waste too much time. I do not know how much longer I can compose myself for them."

" Sure anything." Alfred was really worried about Francis. In his eyes he was just a much a victim as his friend. Francis had seen a horrible crime and hell he might of been dead himself. For some reason Al was more worried about that then anything. He can't believe it, he wouldn't deny the man was attractive and fit every one of his type but he still felt so wrong for having a strong crush on a man he didn't know and was helping in a murder case. /GOD! Alfred pull yourself together. He is a victim he needs your help not your dick...well maybe. no no no stupid/ he blushed at his own thoughts. Focusing on showing Francis the way out of the building when he heard his father again calling his name. As it was later in the day they had to be official. It was still funny to Alfred. " Yes Chief? how may I help you?"

Arthur was glad he stopped Alfred before he left, he knew he had to interview the witness and after that he had to leave to talk to the family of the victim. " Officer Jones there have been two more bodies found this morning. One at a sleazy motel not to far from the park and the other...oh! I am so sorry you must be the victims friend. I am terribly sorry for your loss." He politely shook the mans hand after noticing him. How careless of him not to notice until now.

" We'll talk more in a moment about it dad. I mean Chief. Sorry. Anyway. Yes this is Mr. Bonnefoy. He was very helpful in letting us know all that he can."

Francis himself was stiff the moment he saw this so called chief. Alfred had told him last night it was his father but he could tell two things. One they looked nothing alike and of course the accent gave away they weren't blood. and two..this wasn't a human in front of him. Why would something of his nature act so human? If anything they were just as much beast as his kind. And to have raised a human...how interesting. He shook the others hand and had to be careful one wrong move and his cover would be blown. " It's an honor to meet the Chief of police. I feel more reassured knowing that you have this under control. I will call if I remember any more details please keep me up to speed as well with the chase. It's been a pleasure like always Alfred. I must be off now. Farewell."

" Bye sir have a good day and be safe." Alfred waved bye to him, His father already drawing his attention back to the new developments in the case. "As I was saying lad two more bodies. We have to act fast before any evidence is gone. I'm personally coming with you to the scenes. I'll send someone else to inform the family of the situation at hand. Come now lets go."

* * *

" Victim age 18, female. Short red hair, newly graduated college reported missing after a party last night by her friends... her chest tore open, vital organs missing or damaged. Time of death likely 1 or 2 this morning." As they read off all new information to the chief Alfred looked at the scene with an ache in his heart. " God she's just a kid.." he expressed watching his dad examine everything closely. Alfred couldn't believe this was the second dead body, a person robbed of their life!, he has seen and she was a fucking kid. " I need a moment." he didn't even try to hide the fact he needed to expel his guts outside taking in fresh air to let it all sink in. He would be ok with time.

Arthur was concerned for his son yet he had to be professional right now. He took note off every shred of evidence in the room. It reeked of sulfur to him , he knew his crew wouldn't be able to pick up the scent. Twice was just a coincidence he couldn't read to much into it this early. There was still another body to look at before coming to any concrete left him uneasy this entire situation at hand. A new demon on his territory, he hasn't had an incident in over two hundred years since crossing the river and claiming these new world lands. It was much easier back then when he could wave his hand to crush his enemies in one blow. Now was more complicated as the monsters under the bed were real and living among humans. Some better then others. Still it was no excuse for this demon to come in here. Demons had their own domains! They had an entire other dimension to survive in before that damn veal was lifted now the dimensions merged just enough some humans went there and demons found their way here. With one more crime scene to explore to be sure he decided to let Alfred off for today.

Meeting him outside he rubbed his sons back in comfort. " You can have the day off lad I know this is too much too soon. Last night you had someone to protect it kept your mind off it. I should of known better then to bring you here. I'll head to the next scene alone. Go home and relax . " Alfred didn't really say a word just nodding and grabbing the keys to the cruiser as they were offered. " I'll be ok dad. I just might not sleep for a while but ya know. Nature of the job. I'm surprised you can handle this. Remember when luddy brought home that dead bird? I thought you were going to have a heart attack. Mom was furious she loves birds. Poor Ludwig was just like a puppy then. I guess years on the job kind of do that to you though. "

"Yeah I remember. She spent months trying to bring back the bird with that weird voodoo your grandmother always talks about. My heart broke when she couldn't save it." It really hurt to see his wife trying so hard when her powers couldn't help something that had been dead that long. Healing powers only went so far when she was so far from the fae court. If they had been at the tree of many sparks it would of worked. She was visiting there now, she was on break from duty and so weak she couldn't come home til the tree refilled her life. He was glad he wasn't a real fae even if he was once a part of the court. " Go home son. Love you." They hugged their goodbyes " Love you too dad" then Alfred went home to get his mind off what he'd seen. Arthur on the other hand let the crew finish up final pictures and reports of the scene before going to join his other crew at the next location.

Next stop was downtown at the opposite end of the park where the first murder took place. A strip mall filled with tons of shops and restaurants is where the next body was discovered. " Local owner of ' Big Buff pastry puffs' a gym and pastry shop in one. Sounds ridiculous." Arthur groaned as he read the report, it seems like his deputy has finished up everything. He knew hiring Antonio would pay off. He met with his deputy over by the scene as everyone was packing up. " You smell it too?" Arthur could tell by how the vampire was contorting his face that the sulfur was thick in the air even before he entered it's field. " Hello chief. Sí it is everywhere. You asking tells me that the other victim smelt too? We got a demon on our hands boss." Antonio grimaced, he only knew one demon but his friend hasn't contacted him in years. He really hated dealing with other demons.

" Yes I know. I was hoping twice was just a coincidence. No such luck it seems. This is not going to be easy my friend. Certainly going to be harder for them once I get my hands on them. The Kirkland family holds a high status in our secret world, we were the first of our kind and we are the strongest. If this poor fool doesn't know that then he'll get his arse handed to him on a golden platter."

" Whoa there Arthur. You haven't been this blood thirsty since the middle ages, don't get my wrong mi amigo I miss this side of you but wait for a lesser crowd. What brought on this anger any way?" Antonio had to take a step back from Arthur, the fools eyes were glowing luckily most of the other officers were gone or holding back press from coming into the alleyway.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself. " Sorry mate, My son adopted human son Alfred saw the first murder. Like an idiot I took him to the second thinking he handled the first one rather well. Then it hit me after he threw up that the first time he had another person there our only witness so far and you know Alfred when he has someone to protect he's ten times stronger. " and he was the younger twin. He remembered when Alfred would protect Matthew at school. It was precious. Of course Matthew didn't need it yet he couldn't stop his brother when he loved all the attention he got from little Alfie. "Lets head back to the station Deputy. We have a lot of work on this case. It might end up in a cold case if we don't plan this right after finding the demon." He couldn't be too careful now a days. Too many unsolved cases reflected badly upon him and while he could easily move on he'd have to keep up some semblance of humanity for Alfred. One day he knew he would have to tell Alfred everything about them with hope that he would still loved them. Although it wasn't time for that yet, as they made their made their way back to the station he couldn't help but feel that, that time might come sooner then he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis left the station rather fast after encountering the chief. " I have to find out what he is. This man will be my undoing." the demon knew that this man was dangerous to his plan for not only what he is but who he is. "Alfred's father. What kind of beast goes soft enough to adopt a human?" he asked himself lowly. No, he really had to figure out what he was going to do about this new information. Not only is the Chief close to his target but he is also on top of **HIS** case. Francis would have to be careful to avoid giving himself away. He had a goal. Seduce Alfred, slowly make his soul turn dark and twisted and then when Alfred is wrapped deliciously in his web of sin he'll bite. He would not let some two bit monster dad blow that up! " **Alfred is mine!** " he hissed only stopping his temper when some people near him scattered. He smoothed back his hair taking a deep breath in then back out. " I cannot let myself get worked up like this so often. All in due time after all~" Francis chuckled and hummed as he walked along like nothing happened, people passing by ignored the plant life that seemed charred to cinder left behind him.

Soon he arrived at where he had said he was going. To work. Francis didn't truly have to work to keep up appearances but it seemed like a good idea to go in to make sure everything worked in case Alfred came in asking questions. He couldn't have people not knowing who he was then someone might get suspicious. Francis entered the building right on time to where he set it up he usually came in. The guard waving happily at him and other friendly faces nodding in his direction. Everything seemed to be seamless so far. He punched into 'work' before heading up to his level in a very cramped elevator. He saw why his victim didn't like his job, Francis did not want to deal with this every day. Nor did he need to.

After reaching his floor he stepped out to see a lot of his closer pretend coworkers. As to hold up the lie a lot of them congratulated him on his promotion. Even asking him where his best bud. " After last night we thought he'd be hanging off you more then usual buddy. " The crowd laughed and Francis was ready to shined. Francis put on his saddest face letting some tears fall. " Ah my friends, last night we were celebrating. We were attacked..he ..he didn't" He covered his eyes feeling hands comfort him. It felt disgusting to have such lower life forms touch him. " I am so sorry. Oh god." one of them said. " You should of called in you shouldn't have to work after seeing something like that" another commented. One of them disappeared to get floor boss, when he showed up he dispersed the crowd and gently pulled Francis into his office. Francis watched with red eyes as he shut the door tight and sat down across from him. " Everything is taken back by this news Francis. I can't wrap my head around it either to be honest. You and him were the best of friends and some of our best workers. I understand if you need to take some time off."

" I just could not bare to let an officer come tell you all of our friends passing. Moi couldn't stomach not telling you in person. I have many vacation days set up. His family have asked me to help with funeral arrangements. I hope you do not mind me turning these in till everything is settled Mr. Lancer . I will keep you informed with everything for those who wish to attend." Francis explained smoothly his acting skills amazing even him as the boss was on the edge of crying just from seeing how messed up Francis was. " Oh and before I forget there is a very kind officer handling the case. He said to let you know he might be stopping by here to ask some questions.

" Of course Mr. Bonnefoy. Your new office will take some time to be finished anyway. Please let us know when you are ready to return. and yes we'll watch out for the officer you mentioned and help as much as we can."

" Oh thank you sir thank you. Merci. Just ah thank you."

Francis was given a sympathetic hug from his 'boss' as well as the other coworkers as he made his way out to leave the building. He was more then happy that was done and everything in his spell worked perfectly. Not that he had any real doubt it wouldn't have. He had already spoken to the sister of his 'best friend' this morning letting his family know. All in all he was quite tired from all this running around. He needed to see Alfred again soon. It was already a bit after lunch. Perfect. He took out his cell phone and dialed the only number on it.

" Yes this is Al?" a groggy voice said from the other side of the line. "Oui Alfred this is Francis. I was wondering if you would meet me for a late lunch? I just got out of work or more telling my boss and everyone what happened. They said they would help you as much as they can." Francis heard a lot of sounds like crashing and boots and a belt. He chuckled at the image of a newly wake Alfred scrambling to get dressed while holding a phone. "Sure! I mean Yeah. I'm off duty right now but I said if you need me i'm there! and I'm definitely not one to turn down free food. " Francis made a note of that, Alfred was won by his stomach. How typical of most men these days. Maybe later on he would cook a fancy dinner for his prize. Francis caught himself licking his lips and hurried to reply " Wonderful! I will pick you up. where do you live?" He hoped this would work since normal stalking Alfred home would draw attention to his father and he did not need that. " Sorry dude, I'm not allowed to give you that information. It's against policy. Text me the address and I'll meet you there in ten minutes at the most promise." The called ended after that. Francis figured that Alfred was still rushing to get dressed. He wished he could see that. He frowned since he would have to use a different measurement to get the information he needed. " oh well" he sighed texting a restaurant to Alfred. Lunch would still be a perfect start.

* * *

Alfred tossed the phone on his bed and cursed as he did up his zipper. " Damn damn damn DAMN IT" he tripped falling on his back. " ow fuck. I slept since i got home! This is bad I need to check it on dad and uugh. I'm glad Francis called. Now I get lunch and maybe more information for his case to tell him!" Alfred got up and finished dressing. His stomach was letting him know he was hungry too.

Before he could meet Francis he has to check in with his dad. He dialed his personal cell number knowing it was easier. "Alfred Jones what have I told you about calling this number during work hours?!" An annoyed tone as always. Alfred just grinned to himself " Hey pops. I just woke up. Was wondering what leads you have on the case? I'm meeting Francis...i mean Mr. Bonnefoy for lunch. He asked to be kept updated on everything." Before it even came Alfred could already hear the groan. " Son I know you want to help this fellow but he is not our major concern right now. The bloke witness a murder. Hell he is still on the suspect list as well since you claim the murderer was gone when you got there. Be careful lad I don't want you getting hurt. I won't pull you from this case but don't give me a reason too." Al grabbed the keys to his truck after making himself look decent and just let his dads words sink in a bit before replying. " Yeah I know. I really don't think this guy did it though dad. You know My gut feelings are always on target and this guy. He's sweet. He's kind and he's got soft eyes, he's got a smile that draws you in and,and! He wouldn't hurt a fly if you ask me."

Arthur gritted his teeth loud enough to be heard " Alfred what did I just say about not giving me a reason to pull you from this case? You sound like you're falling in love with this man you hardly know. Son, keep it professional. I will be watching you. and no there wasn't much information. All the reports from all 3 cases match up but beyond that nothing. No leads. No other witnesses have shown up and no new evidence. Me and Antonio have been looking at all of the angles for hours now. Honestly we're exhausted. These are still police matters Mr. Bonnefoy does not need to know more then what personally affects his case got it Alfred? "

"Yes sir Boss dad." Alfred joked getting yelled at in return before hanging up on his dad. He knew not to share that much information with Francis. Still he was very aware of his own little crush on the man. He was glad that there was no way Francis would like him back. It would help him stay professional like he and his dad wants. Alfred took in a steady breath then left to go meet Francis. He could do this he knew he could. He just had to stop thinking about those deep blue eyes that seemed unearthly, the real killed was Francis's smile. It made his stomach float every time. Still the guilt of feeling this way helped him keep a level head. Francis was nothing more then a suspect and a victim if he was innocent of the crime. Alfred would not act on this crush. This was just lunch. A way of keeping in contact and being a good police officer. That was all.

Sure enough he was late getting there, instead of ten minutes it took seventeen. Alfred has never been to this part of the city before then again he really hasn't lived in this city long. The place Francis wanted them to meet was for lack of a better word. Rich as fuck looking. And this was just lunch!? Francis might like to live the high life it seems. Alfred parked his truck in a free area walking the rest of the way there. Once inside he felt under dressed. Even if he wasn't since everyone was wearing what he would describe as 'rich casual' God he thought this kind of stuck up rich people were only in books and movies. Then again they say art imitates life. Had to come from somewhere not just fiction.

Alfred cleared his thoughts and focused on looking for Francis. No one was at the front so he helped himself in. He was about to give up looking when a body pressed up to him from behind. " Right on time Alfred." He purred into Alfred ear. The officer jumped back looking at Francis with what had to be the biggest blush of his life across his face. " Don't do that! I am trained to kill a man." He defended calming himself down from the surprise. Francis was laughing deeply holding his stomach. " Forgive me mon ami, I just didn't want to miss my chance to see you scramble. It feels good to laugh. " Alfred couldn't stay mad at him, he's been through a lot and it really looked like that was the first real laugh Francis has had in a while. " Can we eat now?" He asked his gracious host still laughing nodded and lead them to a booth further in the back. Alfred only then became aware that people were staring. Trying their best not to look obvious but still rudely staring.

Alfred did his best to ignore them. They were only stuck up because of how he was dressed he assumed "Thanks for inviting me out Francis. Was there something you needed specifically? I know ya went to work to tell everyone. How did that go? oh wait no sorry that'd probably still a sore subject I remember on the phone you sounded beat up we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Alfred calm down, I wanted to invite you here to be with you. To show you how much I appreciate all you've done these past few days. We can talk about the case another time. Please enjoy lunch with me and let me know more about you. That was your father this morning was it. Forgive me if I'm rude but you two look nothing alike." Francis let his hand touch Alfred to calm him down or at least that was the excuse he'd use. Really touch Alfred made him thrilled, that pure soul energized him even without being consumed. It was one of the best feelings he could imagine. He wanted to run his hand over Alfred and take in every little. Non he couldn't think of that right now. He looked at his prey, the blush from earlier was still dusting the edges of his cheeks.

" My dad? That's right I did tell you he was the chief. Well to make a long story short my real mom was a good friend of his and she left me and my twin brother Matt with him when we were small.. well he took care of Matt since he was born. I was five when I joined their family." Alfred looked away taking his hand back and pulling up the menu that was placed in front of them..he looked at it but didn't read it. " I haven't seen my mom in a long time. It's cool though because Arthur and Julie are my mom and dad as far as I'm concerned. They raised me well and I have ,not just Matt, but Peter and Ludwig too. I'm the last member of their family but they're all I know of mine. We love each other ya know?"

The demon was in awe of how bright Alfred's eyes shined when he talked of his family. He had a whole large family that loved him. A father and a mother probably both part of the supernatural world. Alfred and his twin brother were probably humans pushed into a world they wouldn't understand. Francis felt himself feeling something he hadn't in a long long time. He couldn't lose sight of his goal! He hardened his heart and remembered exactly what he invited the other here for. Step one. " That is a beautiful family it sounds like!" Francis wiped a happy tear from his eye. " Please tell me more. I know you said it was in your family but please what really made you decide to join them in police work?" Alfred smiled brighter , he kept looking at the menu to avoid showing the other how much he liked talking with him. " Well I, always use to protect my brothers from bullies. Not just them anyone. I have a slight hero complex people say. But I mean I will not stand to see people being hurt or abused in any way. It seemed only natural to join a line of work where I could help out."

" Spoken like a true hero then. I admire your spirit Alfred. You are a pure soul and would do this world wonders given the chance." all the more sweeter when I turn you to the opposite of that. Francis grinned finally picking up his own menu. " I am getting a bit hungry let us order now then. You've been looking at that menu for a while. Found anything you like? My treat so do not hold back. " He already knew what he was ordering, this was a restaurant many demons came too . Very stuck up demons who were scared of such an older demon like Francis. He could order something that suited his demonic palate. Alfred looked at the menu at the same picture he's been staring at while they were talking "Yeah I want the Chicken club. It look really nice in the picture." and it's the only thing he's look at and now he really is hungry for it.

Francis waved down a waiter to put in their orders, a knowing look exchanged between him and the waiter told him his meal would be right to fit him. After their waiter left Francis filled the silence. He wasn't going to lie per say but simply change the information to sound more human and fit with the lie he already spun around his victim. " Moi was an only child growing up. My father and mother were from France, lived there all their lives til they had me. Wanted to expand their wings so to say. I was born here in the states. Growing up I had an accent from my family. me and my friend were neighbors. Thick as thieves I believe the saying is. Things changed for us after my mom passed. Father flew us back to France when I was a teenager for the funeral A place I never knew became my whole life. Til I was twenty. I came back for college. Imagine my surprise to meet up with him again. From then were were never separated. Well till now.. Life sure throws a curve ball at you does it not?" of course in his real story both his parents died by his hand. a true mark of a good demon child is when they murder their parents. He remembered how proud his father was before he ripped out their throats. That was so long ago he had almost forgotten.

Alfred made the move to give his hand a squeeze and let him know he was not alone. Bringing up those memories must of been tough. " It'll be ok Francis. Hard for a long time but time heals everything. I know it's cliche but it's cliche for a reason. and hey I'm here. I'm not allowed to get close to you because of the case but once we catch this bastard I would love to be friends. If you want to that is."

Francis wrapped his hands around Alfred's. "I would love that Alfred. More then you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been traveling a lot.**

* * *

The mood had lightened from their dim topic such that Alfred was about to ask something that had been bugging him for some time, but left it alone as their food was brought before them. Francis knew this place well it seemed they brought him out a very interesting meal Alfred had never seen before. It seemed like some sort of soup. He decided he shouldn't judge anyone for what they wanted to eat. Instead he focused on his sandwich, failing to eat properly like those around him. The young police officer knew he looked a mess though he found himself not caring as much as normal. Alfred enjoyed the conversations that arose during their meal and the laughter they manage to invoke around them at a silly joke. Alfred was laughing particularly hard when suddenly he felt somewhat light headed. " Ow, Sorry my head suddenly doesn't feel too good."

Francis leaned over with true concern though Alfred wouldn't know the difference. " Are you alright mon ami? If you need to calm down there is a washroom just near the back here. I can hel-

" No no, I'll be ok. Just give me a moment." Alfred stumbled most of his way there only managing to keep upright enough not to embarrass himself too badly. He entered the back room glad it was empty. Al took a second to recompose himself and use bathroom. When he came out he still felt lightheaded. Alfred washed his hands cleaned his face and wiped his glasses. All said and done he was starting to come out of it but as he looked up into his reflection the lights flashed crackling like lightning. He felt ill, very ill, so very very ill. As he looked in his reflection he gasped loudly, falling back onto the ground with a heavy thud. His face, that face he saw, it..it was terrifying. Glowing eyes and fangs, a distorted image of pure disgust. " What was that? It has to be the stress from work playing tricks on my eyes." Picking himself up he rubbed his eyes looking again. "I'm ok? It wasn't real. Just stress Jones. Don't lose your mind now.." He took a deep breath finishing his business in the washroom.

Francis as well as other patrons had heard the noise raising their eyebrows in shock. The demon hummed in worry, he wondered why so suddenly Alfred had a negative reaction? Maybe it was the exposure to all the night creatures here? No plenty of humans come to these places and never have such a reaction. " The human must be upset about something. " A waiter observed offering Francis their check. Francis glared at him for an explanation. " Your expression is very readable. Even If I didn't read minds. He's stressed from work and sì he does like you. Such a pity a soul like that is the envy of us all."

The demon just scoffed drinking more from his glass "You should know your place, you weak gruel. He is my meal all would do best to know such." He placed his payment for the meal and stood to wait for Alfred.

"Name calling from one of your status. I quake in my serving heels." The redheaded waiter laughed taking the money that was placed with the check. " Weak as I may be. I am a proficient seer and your future is a most interesting one. Would you like to hear Sir Francis? " Francis face went red his eyes the same and he was barely containing his anger still. " Not a title you have been called for a while but one you will have to live up to again. A war is coming and he will be more precious to you then you will ever know. Just like she was."

" WHY YOU!" Francis was going to rip him apart piece but piece, til he heard the door for the washroom. He quickly composed himself though he was still angry at the seer none the less. " You will hear from me again." he whispered before turning to Alfred with a happy face. "I see you have returned. I appreciate your company tonight Alfred. Sadly Moi has to work early tomorrow so the night must end. I do hope you'll let me drop you off at home."

Alfred normally would ignore the atmosphere of a room. He preferred not to get directly involved with anything that didn't involve him. Still a baby could see the tension thick enough to need chainsaw to cut through between the waiter and Francis. " Are you ok? You weren't arguing with Feli were you?"

"Feli?" Francis looked at the name tag as the waiter, Feliciano, waved at Alfred saying Hi. "You know him?" Questioned Francis pointing at the annoying weakling.

" Yeah, oh! He went to the same college as me, I didn't want to bring it up as we were eating. I didn't think he remembered me to be honest. " Alfred rubbed his head nervously, he really hadn't wanted to break the mood from earlier by bringing it up that someone he knew was here. It wouldn't of been fair to Francis after all he'd been through. Feli seemed to remember him though, he still had that weird air around him and the whole never opening his eyes thing was kinda creepy. Then again it was even creepier in their music appreciation class when he would predict ever single mistake Alfred would make. Though later that saved him from getting a full on F and failing.

"Sì Me and Alfred were a team for a while, then I got transferred upstate to a great culinary school. I am actually a manager/chef here. I had a feeling I would see you so I posed as a waiter! I am happy I got to meet you again friend. We should exchange numbers I would love to hear all about your adventures on the force."

Alfred gave him a look " How could you have known..wait " he has his badge hooked to his belt and nearly hit himself for being so stupid. " Yeah. I would like that Feli. " They quickly exchanged numbers and waved bye "Tell your brother I said Hi! Wait better yet tell him Antonio works for my dad now!" Francis stilled at the name Antonio, he knew someone by that name... a long time ago but he knew. He tried to forget it as he ushered Alfred out of the restaurant. after all that was a common name now a days even in their world. There is a one...two in a million chance it's the Antonio he used to cause trouble with in his youth. That name might be his undoing this time around. Then again he might almost make use of their old friendship. " Alfred about this Antonio..."

* * *

Arthur shouted to the roof tops throwing the paper work aside. There was another murder in his city! The worst part it was something else! He looked at Antonio who was scratching his ears. " Stop acting like a dog deputy and help me figure out why my land is being tainted by these bloody arse holes! A few murders and every monster within the tri-state area suddenly things they can step on my shoes!"

"Sorry Boss, I think someone is talking about me. But you're right this attack is consistent with wendigos not our demon. One idiot opened the flood gates. Our jobs just got harder Arthur. This isn't what I signed up for." He sighed deeply rubbing his ears again. He wish he knew who was talking about him. His phone went off and he checked it. " Arthur. I got a message from Romano. Your son was seen on a date in Feli's restaurant. "

The chief smiled at that " Ah, I'm happy to hear he's relaxing some and getting this chase of his mind. Who is the lucky lad who caught his attention? Wait Feliciano's place? really only our kind eat there. Who has my son?"

" Romano said his brother didn't know the man but that he was a powerful demon that was new in town. He'd only seen him there a few times. Arthur this bastard has your son!"

Arthur scrambled to his phone, pleading to the fae queen that his son was alright. " Dad? What's wrong why are you calling?

"Oh thank god. Alfred where are you?"

"I'm at home pops. Francis just dropped me off. We had a nice lunch,well dinner really, and I saw Feliciano again!" Arthur let go of the air he was holding knowing his son was safe. Feli would of taken his son out of danger. The seer was too softhearted to let his friend be hurt. His son spoke up again " Hey dad! Did you know he knows Antonio! Yeah, Francis. I showed him a picture and he said they met a long time ago! can you believe that? He said he might pop in for a visit soon to see him. " Alfred yawned over the line not knowing just how tense his father has gotten from hearing this news. Francis...Francis had to be the demon that did the killing. He knew something was off about him! If he was coming he was going to be ready.

"Romano sent me another message. 'Feli say don't kill him. It's important for Alfred to live. He need Francis.' What does that meant?" Antonio showed him the text and Arthur was mad. Why wouldn't he kill the man! He felt so angry he could ...no he shouldn't go back to how he use to be. This was not the middle ages any longer. " Very well but I hope he knows I am going to beat the bloody frog into an inch of his life."

Antonio's phone dinged again with the message " Of course." From a different number they both knew to be Feliciano's. " He's a much more powerful seer then he lets on.. His brother is so jealous too but he got their grandfathers powers even if they haven't awoken yet. Ah I remember them hatching from their shared egg like it was yesterday. I hope I've been a good big brother to them."

" Before or after you decided not to eat them?"

"Hmmm both. "

" That nurse mother of theirs nearly had your head when she found out about it. You stealing a dragons egg was not a good Idea. No matter how much you tell me you were starving. "

" We became good friends after that! She even let me baby sit them, just like you let me babysit Alfred and them. "

"I did not. Julie did. You and her had a history remember. Wait...Alfred also said you had a history with Francis as well. You've only had one demon friend you and Julie use to childishly run around with. "

Antonio hummed in thought, it's been a few thousand years since they spoke though if the demon told Alfred he knew him then it might very well be the same Francis he knew as a child. " Should you call your wife too? I think the Bad Blood trio might be back in business." Arthur growled but decided to summon her anyway.

It was their luck that as they were trying to bring her up to speed with the current situation that the room filled with purple sulfur and Francis smiled leaning against the door. " It seems moi suspicions were correct. Had I known I was plotting against old friend I surly would of taken my victim faster and left."

Julie and Antonio glared at their old friend with understanding but also rage. They both had known Alfred his whole life and that protective air surrounded them. Arthur was livid himself grabbing the French demon by his coat, allowing himself the first satisfying punch. It did enough damage to make Francis bleed but he showed no signs of actual pain on his face. " I honestly thought It would of taken longer for you to figure me out. Meeting that waiter soiled a lot of my plans. I know that you also don't want Alfred to find out. He's protecting me so innocently right now. His heart already stolen in my hands. You can't hurt me without hurting him very badly. " _and I won't let you hurt him._ Those words echoed in the back of his mind like a parasite.

Arthur couldn't help it as he let out a few more punches, though everyone knew how much he was holding back from killing the demon. Feliciano's warning rang in his mind. " What" one punch " Do you" two punch " know about Alfred?" three punch " You want to eat his soul! You have no regard for the good boy he is! I know how you demons work! You're lucky that I don't kill you when you know I could! With Julie's power Alfred wouldn't remember you! Do you know what is keeping me from ending your unneeded existence right now?! Feliciano is a powerful seer, a dragon born seer and his futures always come true. Always. And He said you're the key to Alfred's life. "

"Arthur he's had enough! Please. Stop!" Julie pulled her husband away from Francis who seemed to be barely conscious though they all knew better. Antonio helped him up a part of him held back from beating him as well as healing him. " Mi amigo tell me why you set your sights on Alfred?"

The demon looked around giving in with a sigh. " He stopped me from taking the first victims soul. which is probably a wisp by now you should look out for that. I was still in a heightened state and I could see his soul. Clear as the bright day calling to me. What demon could resist such a pure thing. Moi of course has a preference for dark souls though. They give me power the more tainted they are. His would of been the best tainted dark and black stained with my influence. When he told me about Antonio I panicked. I almost just ate him up then..."

"Something changed." Julie said helping Tony heal Francis faster, Arthur was still angry at him but said nothing just listening to him speak.

"Feliciano told you he was our waiter right? He said something to me. " Francis looked at Julie and Antonio. " Sir Francis..." His friends faces said he didn't need to explain to them again, they were there during the first war even Arthur probably knew. He was a monster during that war more then any other. Everyone was then. It was a war against humans the worst of humans. " He said I would be needed again as Sir Francis. If Alfred has a destiny that requires that. I fear for him more then I do myself. After returning Alfred home I planned on running away instead of coming here. Feliciano called me, not like phone he summoned me here. I felt the pull and gave in. Something big is coming even I cannot run from like before. Arthur who is your son?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to get a baring on where this story was going. I have a better Idea and will try to update more regularly.**

* * *

Arthur was absolutely livid about to start beating Francis again as he screamed " MY SON IS A PERFECTLY WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING AND YOU BETTER-"

Julie sighed hitting her husband on the head. " Arthur you idiot. Just tell him about Amelia and lets this over with." Arthur grudgingly nodded as he rubbed his head. "Fine. FINE. you're right. He is a demon after all he probably knows her better then any of us do. " He turned to Francis looking him up and down, he bit his lip trying to decide if he should trust Feliciano's future but it always came to pass. ALWAYS. They won the war because of Feli's help.

"Damn it. Francis. Do you know a demon named Amelia?" Arthur asked as he took a seat next to Antonio, he was not looking forward to this conversation.

The Demon tried to think for a moment, " There are a few demonesses named Amelia. What does she look like?" Francis really hoped it wasn't the demon he was thinking of, wait.. " no no no it can't be THAT Amelia! But mon dieu thinking back she looks just like him. Who is she to Alfred?!" There were rumors of her having a human son, but Alfred? No, he hoped it wasn't him. This was very bad, very bad for the human if it was true.

Julie piped up then adding in "Amelia is Alfred mother, and yes I suppose they do look a lot alike." Arthur looked at his wife " He took a lot after her. I remember when i saw them together the first time it was uncanny just how much Alfred took after her. Matthew hardly got anything from her but he still looks so much like Alfred."

" Arthur you don't understand, if this is the same Amelia it means ALFRED IS THE HEIR TO THE DEMON THRONE!" Francis was shaking," there has been chaos in the royal family for a while now, the Current Queen is barren, it was very rare for a demoness of that strength to be barren. The queens Sister has been rumored to have bore a human child. A human male child. Useless but would still hold some strength enough to where they could marry him off to keep the blood line going."

Everyone was shocked, Arthur fought along side Amelia in the war but had no idea she held such a position then. A thought suddenly hit Julie, " Wait. They don't know about Matthew! He's older then Alfred by a few minutes and He actually has demon powers. If they discover him he'll in more danger! I'm going to call him!" She stepped out of the room to use her cell phone, worried for both of her sons.

Francis admits he himself forgot that Alfred had an older twin brother. He was so focused on himself and getting Alfred's soul that he didn't' notice anything before. God if Amelia is his mother she would kill him in an instant. Arthur waved a hand in front of his face " Francis stop dazing off. We need more information. Why are they a threat to Alfred now? If he's the heir they would of come for him sooner."

The demon nodded " They were going to but well no one knew where he was and Amelia begged her sister to just marry her off to a strong demon to produce an actual demon heir. the Queen agreed. Things have gotten tense the last few years. No demon is good enough for the Queens sister. Every man tries to do what he can showing off his powers for Amelia's hand yet not a single one has met the Queens standards. We all thought the Queen would keep this up forever. A few months back though it's said the Queen's sister was kidnapped by a high ranking Angel. And that we're on the cusp of a new war. I took no mind in it. Angels take demons all the time. It because it's Amelia that the Queen is angry."

"We can't have another war Francis. This must be what Feliciano saw And my sons are right in the middle of it." Arthur had to sit down again, things were getting serious and he might lose his sons. He couldn't bare it. their world didn't need another war. Specially one that divides them.

A cough drew everyone's attention to the doorway. Julie stood with a smile next to another Alfred or so Francis thought before "Matthew!" Arthur exclaimed rushing up to hug his son. " What are you doing here lad?"

"Hey dad." Matthew hugged him back and moved into the room to where they were all sitting before. " Mom called me and told me that Alfred was in danger, before I knew it I had teleported here. Mom was filling me in when we walked in on what **HE** was saying. " he pointed at Francis who pouted and looked away. " and I thought This must be what Amelia was talking about."

At the mention of her named the group looked around wondering what Matthew could know about this "What do you mean son?" Arthur finally asked curious about what he knows. Matthew smiled softly, it was a sad smile one only brought from a memory. " Before she left Alfred with us she took me aside and told me everything about us. About her. About our father. She told me to protect Alfred. During one of the treaty weeks when every monster, every demon and every angel put aside any differences and celebrated the peace from the war she met our father. she said we were powerful and she was powerless to protect us. the only thing she could do was make sure no one knew about us. She said we were a miracle.. ..."

* * *

Alfred was tired from his date-LUNCH/DINNER MEETING with Francis. After being dropped off he got a strange call from his dad and another from his mother not long after that. Both were wondering how he was doing and if he was at home. He was happy to hear from his mom it had been a while. Still he just wanted to sleep after such a long day. He still had some things to finish for work though. First things first he grabbed a change of clothes and hit the nice hot, much needed, shower. His sore muscles relaxing under the heavy streams. He sighed, just enjoying himself with a hum. It was a lullaby he remember his birth mother sang him.

"little child, be not afraid

the rain pounds hard against the glass like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger

I am here tonight."

He was very relaxed remembering her and the fun he had together. He thinks he also remembers her showing him pictures of Matthew before they met. It was such a long time ago. He hissed as the water began to cool and shut it off. Alfred cleaned off the steamed mirror and looked at himself. Nothing happened this time no eye shifts and no darkness. He was almost ready to settle in for a night of sorting through case files when he heard a crash from the living room.

"FUCK!" he yelled hurriedly putting his clean underwear and pajama pants on. He ran to the noise not finding it in his living room and moved on into the kitchen. A strange women was making a sandwich in there " the hell? Who are you and why are you in my house! I am a cop and I'll have you know breakign and entering is definitely one of those things against the law!" The women looked at him, she was beautiful, long strawberry blond hair draw back into two tight pony tails. She was dressed like a stuffy business women despite the childish hair " Oh Alfred! I am so pleased to see you my darling!" She put down the sandwich stuff, seemingly gliding to hug him. He gasped in a breath as she choked the light out of him. " Can't breathe crazy lady"

She let him go and he fell to the floor hacking for hair looking up at her. " That is no way to treat your aunt! I have treasured you since you were a small pest my darling." she tsked shaking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alfred glared while he rubbed his throat and gathered the strength to talk again."Look lady. i have one aunt and her name is monika. and a bunch of weird uncles who tease my dad BUT I do not have an Aunt like you."

" Oh darling I'm not part of those filth's family! I'm your Mother, Amelia's Sister. " She giggled as she turned to finish her sandwich, as if she still wasn't creeping him out beyond reason. As she ate her food he scoffed "You..you're lying my mom left me and my-" She tossed the knife at him, cutting his cheek and his ear. He screamed holding the bleeding half of his face . Looking at her with fear. "Now now, you are quite rude! I told her this would happen if she didn't give you to me. well she's not here now and we need you!" He crawl backwards away from her the closer she got the less room he had to craw before he hit a wall. " T-that fucking hurt you bitch.. " He wished he had his gun on him " Shit.. Wait, What do you mean she's gone? How long has she been gone? What are you talking about?"

The women smiled and easily lifted Alfred up with one hand , tossing him over her shoulder. " It is very heartbreaking that you were born human. This would be so much easier if you were a demon like your mother." He thrashed about hitting her back with as much strength as he could muster. " My mother was not a demon now put me down you asshole!"

"Such foul language! You will have to be retaught everything! I will train you to be the perfect royal heir. Thankfully you're still so young and your mind is very squishy and gooey and ooooh what's this! ah HAHAHHAHAHAH" She laughed shaking his entire core with terror "AaaH AMELIA YOU SLY DOG. Hiding such immense power from me. How could she have hidden you from me for so long." She licked her lips, her green eyes blazing " A pure soul almost as bright as an angels core, and demonic powers beyond compare, you will make a fine king my nephew. for now you must sleep."

Alfred was more confused then he had ever been in his life. The weird women talked about monsters and demons and Alfred being one of them?! He didn't believe any of this, he pushed and pulled and wiggled as much as he could as she talked, he felt exhausted. No matter how much his mind screamed for him to stay awake he couldn't help it. He was pulled down into darkness. "n..no"

She held him more dearly, cradling him as if he was a child again. Caressing his hair. "Don't you fear my lovely nephew. We will get your mother back. and you will reign over the demon world when I die. It won't be long. I can feel it. I'm sorry I couldn't love you. It's clawing at my mind this sickness. I was unable to have my own children. I will take good care of you my darling. My precious Amaranth, dear ." her power waved around them opening a pathway to her kingdom. " Mommy Alice is here my sweet son. We're going home~"


End file.
